


Technical Difficulties

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Not only can they not get it up, they can't get it in, either!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> I was struggling to think what to do for Day 7 of the Snowflake Challenge, then I spotted Capitu's Day 6 request for dialogue-only drabbles and this silly little thing came to me. Enjoy =)
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/23724.html)

"Jamie... It's not going to fit."

"It will, Ted, you just... Look, stretch it out, like this and..."

"It's really not going to fit."

"It will!"

"The hole's too small."

"It's bigger than it looks, it stretches... see?"

"Wow, yeah. Okay. But I still think it's too big."

"Merlin's beard..."

"Isn't there a smaller one somewhere?"

"Haven't you two got it up, yet?"

"Dad, _why_ are we camping the Muggle way?"

"To help build your character, Jamie."

"Shove off, Ted."

"He's right, James. It's important to understand how Muggles manage without magic. It—"

"— _'helps to bridge the gap between Muggles and wizards so that society can move forward cohesively'_... We know."

"Then stop bitching about it and get that tent up."

"..."

"..."

"Did my dad just...?"

"Yep."

"And then just walked..."

"He certainly did."

"Huh. Do you think my character needs building?”

“I think you’re already a perfectly intelligent, thoughtful, funny, needy little cock-slut.”

“Well, I think my cushioning and privacy charms could do with some practice.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Wanna go remind ourselves of the benefits of being wizards?"

"Oh, yeah."

“OUCH! What the fuck was that?”

“Invisible fence charm, James. Put that tent up, _properly _, and watch your language.”__

__“Daaaaaaaaaad!”_ _


End file.
